Just like you
by Branca Takarai
Summary: Não eram apenas os dentes dele que penetravam em minha pele que eram frios. Zero/Yuuki one shot . - Resposta ao desafio ‘Feelings’ do MdF.


Nota da autora – Resposta ao desafio 'Feelings' do MdF. Meu primeiro, e possivelmente filho único, de VK. Spoilers até o capítulo 34 do mangá que foi o que eu li até o momento. 

Resumo – Não eram apenas os dentes dele que penetravam em minha pele que eram frios. Zero/Yuuki one shot.

**Just like you**

Eram frios.

Os dentes finos e cumpridos de Zero penetrando em minha pele.

Frios.

Eu sabia que ele precisava do meu sangue, e muitas vezes o provocava para que ele aceitasse o liquido avermelhado que ele tanto necessitava, e insistia em negar veemente. Vezes por outras eu precisava me cortar 'acidentalmente' para que ele não conseguisse resistir. Desde aquele ataque que ele havia me feito, jamais voltara a perder a razão, e eu tinha esperanças de que em parte era pelo sangue com o qual eu fazia se alimentar.

– Não quero mais – Zero murmurou afastando-se lentamente. Encarei os olhos avermelhados dele. Sabia que ainda não era o suficiente. Mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que seria inútil insistir.

– Você acha que consegue ir à aula amanhã? – perguntei um pouco hesitante enquanto cobria os dois pontinhos que haviam ficado em minha pele. Estiquei a mão e peguei um cachecol velho que estava largado por ali, e o coloquei sobre o sangramento. – Esses ferimentos parecem graves... – fiz o movimento de que iria tocá-lo, mas Zero segurou minha mão no meio do trajeto.

– Não preciso da sua pena – ele disse secamente.

– Você acha que é pena? – murmurei cansada. Encolhi-me um pouco, empurrando minhas costas ainda mais contra a parede. Percebi que Zero desviou os olhos para a minha direção, mas nada disse. – Eu chamo de _preocupação. _

– Preocupada comigo? – Zero sorriu levemente, mas um sorriso sem qualquer emoção. – Achei que se preocupasse apenas com o líder da turma da noite.

– Não seja mal agradecido, Zero – murmurei de cabeça baixa. – Se eu realmente me preocupasse apenas com Kaname-sempai, você já teria enlouquecido pela falta de sangue.

– Você nunca foi boa com mentiras, Yuuki – Zero retrucou indiferente.

– E quem disse que é mentira? – exclamei nervosa. – Eu quero apenas cuidar de você! Quero apenas o que é melhor para você!!

– Se realmente que o melhor para mim então não tente romper a fronteira que existe entre nós.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que demorei um pouco para perceber que Zero me encurralou contra a parede, segurando meus dois braços com força para trás. O cachecol que eu segurava deslizou suavemente para o chão.

Não eram apenas os dentes dele que penetravam em minha pele que eram frios, mas seu olhar e a sensação que me transmitiam.

Olhos tristes. Frios. Sem qualquer emoção ou vida.

– Você que cria esse limite – respondi sem me exaltar e o vi crispar levemente os olhos.

– Eu acho que podemos resumir isso bem simplesmente: Eu sou um vampiro – Zero disse lentamente, como se esperasse que eu absorvesse bem aquela informação de uma vez por todas. – Eu sou um _maldito _vampiro.

– Para mim você é apenas o Zero – retruquei o encarando. – Que esteve comigo nos últimos anos durante quase todo o tempo, que é aluno desta escola, e o monitor mais responsável que eu já conheci.

– Isso deveria ser um elogio? – Zero perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Sim – falei inocentemente.

– Então não serve de muita coisa – Zero disse sem desviar os olhos de mim por nenhum segundo. Tive a impressão de sentir um pouco de calor fazer o frio desaparecer do ambiente. – Considerando que somos os únicos monitores, e eu sempre soube que sou melhor que você.

– Convencido! – exclamei dando um leve tapa no braço dele, mas me arrependi imediatamente, pois lembrei que ele ainda estava muito ferido. – Desculpe-me! – emendei rapidamente. – Eu... Apenas... Sou como você. Comum.

– Podemos ser qualquer coisa, Yuuki – Zero disse em um tom que eu jamais havia ouvido antes. Mesmo sem querer, estremeci quando ele tocou levemente o meu pescoço, e sem conseguir resistir tornou a penetrar os caninos finos e afiados em minha pele. Cerrei levemente os olhos enquanto sentia aquela dor aguda, e o sangue se esvair do meu corpo.

A cada instante, a cada absorção, eu podia sentir o frio aumentar ao meu redor, e dentro do meu peito. Doía pensar que se eu nada fizesse, logo nem o meu sangue seria capaz de mantê-lo lúcido. E eu não queria perder o Zero. Eu não conseguia explicar que sentimento era aquele, mas eu não queria perdê-lo. Já estava acostumada com a presença dele, com o fingir saber que não era observada. Eu sabia que toda aquela frieza que ele demonstrava era apenas fachada, e que na verdade ele se preocupava comigo tanto, ou até mais, do que eu me preocupava com ele.

– Zero – sussurrei quando ele se afastou. Zero percebeu as lágrimas que caiam dos meus olhos, e sem hesitar passou os dedos pelo meu rosto, limpando aquelas teimosas gotas que teimavam em deslizar pela minha face. – Eu não consigo ser forte o suficiente.

Zero não disse nada. Apenas me encarou mais uma vez, cuidadosamente, quase como se eu fosse escapar dali a qualquer segundo. E mais uma vez senti o frio percorrer a minha espinha.

Medo.

Hesitação.

Ansiedade.

Frio.

Sem me dar qualquer tempo para raciocinar e me desculpar pela bobagem que havia dito, Zero inclinou-se e roçou levemente seus lábios nos meus.

Quentes!

Fiquei completamente imóvel diante daquela situação. Os olhos arregalados em uma expressão de susto. E como mágica, todo o frio que eu sentia se transformou em um agradável frescor.

Quando ele se afastou eu ainda estava totalmente sem ação pelo beijo. Um beijo com gosto de sangue. Meu sangue.

– É melhor ir dormir, senhorita monitora – Zero simplesmente disse enquanto se levantava. – Temos muito trabalho amanhã – e saiu do banheiro sem me encarar.

Inconscientemente levei os dedos aos lábios. Nem tudo em Zero era tão frio afinal de contas. E com a minha ajuda, aquele coração tão ferido e machucado poderia se aquecer aos poucos.


End file.
